


Print Me To Life

by AmiriteWYT



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, i guess i should be sorry but no, this is old and pure fluff let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiriteWYT/pseuds/AmiriteWYT
Summary: Laura is a good student. She's kind, hardworking, and dedicated. So why does the universe keep on punishing her like that ?In which printers are evil things straight from hell and trying to print your paper at 3am before it's due is definitely Not A Good Idea. Especially when your hot classmate is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled on this when I was going through my folders to order them up a little (about time !). Blew the dust off it, remembered where I got the inspiration, and here we go. 
> 
> (yes, in the end, i managed to print the damn essay after much cursing against the evil printer and the lack of any explanation from my college on how to use it. in my honor's defense, it was much more complicated than presented in this fic)

Laura Hollis is a good person. Sure, she groans sometimes in the never ending queue to refill her stock of snacks and cocoa but she's nice.

She works hard for her grades -albeit her sleep schedule _certainly could_ do better-, barely even swears, and her friends aren't known for complaining about her. Really, she’s a nice person and she doesn't deserve any of this.

"C-3PO helps me or I will _kick_ this stupid printer.", she mutters under her breath.

She isn’t asking for much in her student life. Some cocoa before classes, a brownie or a bag of them during her hours of studying, some pie around four, and pop-corns after her long days as she watches an episode or three seasons of her favorite shows. Embellish this schedule with a sprinkle of cookies and you have the most content Laura on Earth.  
She truly doesn’t need much for her life to stay this perfect. All the stupid library’s printer has to do is accept to print her stupid essay for her stupid English lit. class. All right, maybe she did write it a bit late, thus finding herself trying to print it at 3 am -bless the 24/7’s library policy- because she doesn’t have her own printer and maybe it’s a good way to warn her about doing things at the last minute but that doesn’t mean the world has to turn its back on her like that. Is it her fault that she has the luck of having one of the only teachers who refuses to be emailed essays ?

She tries to kick discreetly the useless thing, a loud groan leaving her mouth when she somehow manages to stub her toe doing so. The librarian shushes her loudly from the other side of the place and Laura barely contains herself from pointing out that they are very much _alone_ there but she forces her mouth shut. Enough with the bad karma already.

Maybe the world hates her now because the other day she refused to eat the salad Danny got her until Perry discreetly ate it out of her plate. She did eat the peas, though, so if it’s the universe’s way to tell her she should eat healthier -which, just saying, is completely useless because her diet isn’t _that_ bad- well, this is a bit much. There’s no need for such backslash a few days later when she ate some veggies anyway. Just not the salad, please.  
She’s a good person and she _needs_ these grades, this is so unfair.

She would have whined out loud if it weren’t for the risk of the librarian coming to admonish her in person. She never personally spoke with her, only seeing her from afar, but there were rumors around about her, and her high heels, and bright smiles. Laura’s not too keen on discovering which ones are true. Especially that one in particular where said librarian supposedly makes book covers out of loud student’s skin. Ah, the joy of Silas.

“Problem, cupcake ?”

She whirls around only to be met with no one else than Carmilla Karnstein. She barely holds back a sigh. Great. So the world _does_ hate her, after all. She turns back to the printer and punches on a few buttons.

“Nope. Everything’s going great, you can leave, ok bye.”

She presses on a few more for good measure, hoping that her attractive classmate would get the hint and just _leave_ her to be mortified in peace. Well. Classmate is a big word. They roughly share two classes together and Carmilla barely shows up to them. And when the girl honors them with her presence, it’s usually with a concerto of giggling around her. Not that Laura is jealous, of course.

The problem is that the giggles tend to follow Laura everywhere, which is quite… unpleasant when you’re trying to be a responsible student and studying. But maybe it goes along with the fact that Carmilla is not only her classmate but also one of her _dear_ dormitory’s neighbors.  
A very _popular_ one, considering the noises coming from her room. But Laura absolutely doesn’t listen or anything, obviously.

The printer whirs to life and she represses a small dance of victory because of the eyes watching her. She quickly deflates, though. The papers spit by the printer are completely blank. For further records, she _only_ groans when she notices this rather... interesting fact.

“Sure you don’t need a hand here ?”

God, if only her voice wasn’t so infuriatingly attractive in addition with everything else. Rude hot people are literally the worst, but it’s not like her grades have a better option. Pride is _so_ overrated, right ? She steps aside and ignores Carmilla’s proud winning smirk.

“All right, cutie, give me the USB and go sit. I’ll bring it to you.”

“Or, you could just show me ?”, Laura suggests with only an _hint_ of sarcasm in her voice.

“Sorry, obviously this printer is way too complicated for you and I think I’ve lost enough time tonight.”

Laura huffs, her lips stretching into a thin line but, for once, she manages to stay quiet. Do it for the karma, she reminds herself. Without another word, she strides away between the shelves until she can plops down on one of the armchairs.

“That little bunched up face you make when you’re angry is _hilarious_ , buttercup.”, a low voice calls after her.

She rolls her eyes and bites her tongue. God. So infuriating.  
But worth the A she’s going to get.

She doesn’t have to wait long before Carmilla is coming back, a stack in her hands and a knowing grin playing on her lips. Laura instantly forgets her irritation as the still warmish pieces of paper are trust in her hands.  
She’s given no time to say her thank you that she’s already alone again. She’s a bit disappointed -maybe- for once that her neighbor was somewhat civil with her but she doesn’t dwell on it as, already, she can hear her sweet bed screaming for her. Yes, she missed the comfy thing too.

The next time she meets Carmilla, it’s in the library again -though a bit earlier in the night, she’s learnt her lesson thank you very much- and the world apparently hasn’t stopped hating her yet. Another day, another paper, another fight with this stupid printer of _hell_.

“Well, well, well, who’s there again ?” a voice drawls from behind and Laura sighs in defeat, her hands clenching at her sides.

“Do you ever _sleep_ ?”, she attacks, pointing towards a clock. Tic Tac. 1.30 am. Beddy bed time.

“Could say the same thing about you, _sweetheart_.”

Ding ding, point for Carmilla. Laura narrows her eyes, not ready to give up so easily, before pressing some random buttons. She’s tried logical before.  
Inserting the USB, pushing on the small USB stick icon, selecting her file, “print”, her body and soul happily leaving this Forsaken Library to meet back with her bed. Seems like the correct way to do it, right ? So why in Hogwarts does it stop on the 4th step. Is it some kind of message ? Were she and her bed made to be torn apart ? 

Apparently, -against all odds- unlogical doesn’t work either as the printer doesn’t even  _whir_. She turns around slowly when a chuckle brushes the back of her neck. Oh wow, close ! They’re _close_ ! She gulps.

“Why, hello there.” Carmilla croaks out in a low voice, not stepping back.

“So…” Laura drawls, pressing herself against the printer so to try to remember how to breathe, ignoring the predatory smirk thrown her way. “I think I’m gonna need a han- help ! I’m gonna need some help again. This printer is so stubborn, haha.” She chuckles awkwardly, still very _very_ much aware of how close they’re standing. No way she’s giving her a chance to twist her words and embarrass her more.

Carmilla presents her an open palm with a devilish smile. When Laura doesn’t seem to move, she rolls her eyes before wiggling her fingers.

“No,no,” Laura says, “you have to explain me how !”

Carmilla shakes her head before reaching for the stick still plugged into the printer, pressing herself against Laura in the process.

“You have to !”, Laura hollers a little louder, though clearly flustered, before throwing a worried glance to the librarian desk. The terrifying woman doesn’t seem to be paying them any attention, which is a relief. Enough with the bad karma already !  
Carmilla follows her line of sight and shrugs.

“What if I don’t and leave you to deal with this printer by yourself, mhm ?” she hums, her face inching closer, breath ghosting over Laura’s lips, until she dives left at the last moment to take a look at the printer settings.

Ding ding ding, Laura knockout, Carmilla winner, end of the match, please refer to the infirmary for the bleeding nose.  
She clears her throat, trying to find some countenance back before slipping from between the printer and the girl with a strangled groan.

“That’s what I thought. See you in a bit, cutie.” Carmilla taunts without looking at her.

God. So infuriating.

The next time they meet, it’s Laura who comes to find her and Carmilla might get a little worried because from what she’s gathered, the cupcake _never_ sleeps.

It seems that the world isn’t done yet with its vendetta against a poor student who just want to pass her year and be a good journalist. Is that so much to ask, universe ? Nose still buried deep in her book, Carmilla doesn’t even try to hide her smirk at her lamentations.  
The Evil Printer should be banned from this school or, _someone_ should like print a notice on how to print from an USB stick.

When she notices Carmilla is not listening, Laura scrunches her face up. Why is it that her only savior available is a douche who’s apparently too engrossed in some weird looking philosophy book to save her. Not that she’s a damsel in distress who can’t handle herself, of course. But a little help can’t hurt sometimes.

“Might want to lower your music a little from now on, if you want people to be _eager_ to help you. Not everyone on the 3rd floor likes Taylor Swift and Pvris.”, Carmilla mumbles, eyes still on whatever she’s reading.

“Yes, yes, of course !”, Laura answers quickly, “anything you want !”

At this, a set of dark eyes look up and red lips curve into a devilish smirk.

“Anything I want, cutie ?”

Laura looks away, a blush creeping up her face as Carmilla won’t stop looking at her. How she manages to have her squirming with a few words certainly is a proof of the world being against her. She clutches the USB tightly in her fist.

“I have a name, you know.” she utters sternly, as if she wasn’t completely flustered just by looking in Carmilla’s direction.

“I know.” the interest smirks smugly before getting up and sashaying closer to Laura. Apparently, she feels gracious enough today and quickly puts her out of her misery by simply grabbing the USB and turning to leave. Alright, maybe she did brush her arm  in the process with a satisfied look but can’t a girl have some fun once in a while ?

Later in the year, Laura finds herself sighing in an empty place. Not again… How come nobody is available to help her ! A library empty in the middle of the afternoon, with not even its librarian in sight ? The world couldn’t be more against her than it is now. Maybe, this time, it’s because she’s ditched classes to finish someone of her homework. Some kind of vaguely ominous warning. The universe _does_ work in mysterious ways.

Just to be absolutely sure of her imminent doom, she quickly checks again all of the tables but nope, no such luck as to find someone to give her a hand into birthing her long essay in a papery mess and whirring screams of agony.  
To the Infernal Nexus with these teachers who don’t want to step into the Modern Age of the Great Internet ! Its king of Mailed Assignments, ruler of all, is blessed with the love of nations. And the students populating them.

She understands their points, sure, but the stupid printer isn’t helping her receptiveness to them _at all_ . Said printer that she didn’t even bother with, this time. Sometimes, you have to give up on your dreams once and for all.  
Such as printing from an USB all by yourself.

This is the reason why, a few moments later -and a internal raging wa- sorry, internal peaceful debating-, she finds herself in front of a closed door, fist awkwardly hovering in the air.  
She steels herself. This is the only way. The only option. The only escape. She puts her hair back in place and sighs dramatically. Come on, she went over this, it’s not like she has any other option, right ? With a bit of uncertainty, she puts her face closer to the door, -almost gluing her ear against it but she isn’t as nosy as LaFontaine says so she doesn’t- listening closely. No moaning sounds ? No moaning sounds. Coast’s clear.  
She knocks softly.

No one answers.

She starts to panic a little. Please, the only person able to help her can’t actually be in class. Plus it’d be very unlikely considering said person.  
How much do you bet that with her recent streak of bad luck, Laura chose just the day that her savior decided to actively follow her studies. She tries to push away all of the thoughts on what would happen if her assay isn’t printed for tomorrow 8.30 am top.  
Failure, bad grades, expulsion, who knows maybe even jail because everything tumbles down, and she starts to follow a dark, scary path filled with monsters and kidnapping and murders, and in her reporting she gets caught doing illegal things such as killing someone on camera and stealing apples.

Alright, maybe she _is_ being a little over dramatic, but the point still stands. She _has_ to get it printed, by any means. She’s so engrossed in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice straight away the door opening and Carmilla ruffling her hair with sleepy eyes and a confused look stretched on her features. Laura tries not to stare at her poor attempt at “pajamas”. Did she miss any suspect noises ?

“‘Morning.”, Carmilla yawns.

“It’s 4 pm.”, Laura deadpans.

Carmilla stretches with a groan, her tank top -if you can even call this poor attempt at a scrap of clothes that- riding up thus revealing her midsection, and Laura wills herself to look away. Yo, snip snap, focus, Hollis. Grades. Passing this year. Graduate. Become an awesome journalist. Woo girls with said incredible skills. Girls. Girls kissing. Hands brushing nice stom- Wait no, stop.

“You really thought I’d be awake when I’ve spent the whole night up ?”, Carmilla rasps in return, catching back her attention.

Laura almost answers her with yes before realizing it’s no use. Of course she’d be resting after pulling an all-nighter, that’s what most people seem to do. Laura still has to _work_ on her sleep schedule. Now that she thinks about it, maybe it’s the reason why the world keeps on hating her so much ?  
Promise, after this one assignment, she’ll learn to sleep enough just like everyone else. Or maybe the next one because she’s already running late. Know what ? Next semester, she’ll make sure to sleep at least _six_ hours a night.

“I need your help.”, she answers gruffly and Carmilla raises her eyebrows, “Everyone’s in class, there’s no one in the library to help me. If my essay isn’t printed for tomorrow, I can say goodbye to my career.”

And the very pleasant future filled with even more pleasant girls and great articles. Carmilla’s eyebrows somehow manage to disappear into her hairline as she leans against the door frame, arm crossed.

“Well. Maybe not my _entire_ career.”, Laura concede, “but it’d definitely dampen it. What if my future employer someone learns that I turned in late an assignment ? That’d be highly unprofessional.”  
  
Carmilla keeps silent, watching her growing more and more agitated as she loses herself in absolutely impossible and overly dramatics scenarios with an amused smirk playing on her lips. She has the feeling that the cupcake is forcefully trying to get something out of her. And she knows exactly what.

“The librarian isn’t even there to help me. I mean what kind of library _is this_ that there isn’t even a librarian to help in the middle of the day ?”

At this, Carmilla chuckles breathily before leaning back a little inside her room, her hand closing on her phone. With a side glance towards Laura, she starts typing quickly.

“Though…”, the young student continues pensively, “I don’t think I’d _ever_ ask her for help. What if I caught her on a bad day ? I don’t want to lose a body part !”, she finishes in all seriousness. The students have crazy stories running around and she doesn’t want to be the one to see if the wicked librarian really feeds body parts to Lophii.

“So you woke me up at this ungodly hour to ask for _my_ help.”, Carmilla states, eyes still down on her phone.

“Well,” Laura drawls, her hands waving around a bit as she speaks, “at least my body is safe with _you_.”

The grin thrown in her direction as Carmilla looks up is everything _but_ pure. Laura fights the impulse to smack herself in the face.

“As much as I’d _love_ to take you up on your offer, it won’t be possible today, cutie.”

“What ?!”, Laura stammers. No, no, no, she _has_ to help, right ?

“The stars are not in position for this tribute.”

Laura rolls her eyes so hard, she thinks they might actually pop over and she’ll be stuck staring at her brain for the rest of her days. As if now of all times was the moment to be a smartass and quote movies. Laura doesn’t move as Carmilla’s phone vibrates in her hand again.

“Stars. Can’t do it. Not today. Sorry, see you around, cutie !”

Carmilla moves to close the door but, on impulse, Laura slips her foot against the frame to block it. And almost curse for her poor squished shoe.

“You were sleeping.”, she deadpans.

“Yes, well, I’m obviously very much awake now.”, Carmilla’s face harden and Laura’s hands clench at her sides before running through her hair nervously. She’s so _so_ screwed.

“Look…”, Carmilla softens a little, pocketing her phone after reading a final text, “there’s a print shop in town.”

Laura shakes her head and Carmilla sighs deeply before speaking again, reluctantly.

“I have to go near, maybe I can drop you by.” she says flatly, shoulders slack. Laura clasps her hands together, beaming up at her. There’s still some part of this world that loves her, everything is saved.

“You’d do that for me ?” she asks in wonder.

“No.”, Carmilla deadpans, “I just said that to watch the hope in your eyes vanish as I tell you that there’s no way you’d ever put a foot into my car.”

Laura stares at her dumbly, a crestfallen look on her features as she takes a step back, hands falling limply at her sides. Carmilla doesn’t let her morph into the tiny ball of rage she’s seen a few times in the hallways as she rolls her eyes, chuckling.

“Joke, cupcake.”

One second, Carmilla is watching a smile spreads on Laura lips and the next, she’s finding herself with a handful of said girl in her arms and a litany of _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ in her ear. She pushes her back gently with a groan of annoyance. Let’s not get overexcited there.

Carmilla retreats in her room and without thinking, Laura follows her inside before stilling. She stands there awkwardly, her fingers drummings on her thighs as Carmilla stares at her.  
They stay like that for a few seconds before Carmilla shrugs and starts undressing, her “guest” quickly turning around and leaving, stuttering about waiting outside.  
Carmilla doesn’t contain her soft smile.

The rides are mostly silent. At first, because Laura is afraid that by saying a word she would break the spell and finds herself on the side of the road, clutching on her USB and with her future career long forgotten. Then, they’re going back to Silas and she’s suspecting that by “I have to go in town”, her _nice_ driver meant “I need to go to the café and read”.  
Not that she’s going to complain with her hands firmly holding her essay. Which, now that she thinks about it, she might have written earlier. That’d have spared her the stress.

“So, hum…”, Laura searches her words a little, “do you want to share phone numbers ? Y’know in case of Career Emergencies.”

Carmilla’s eyes leave the road for a second as she snorts. Laura grins back at her.

“Who knows, maybe one day I’ll manage to have the damn machine attacking me instead of spitting the papers I kindly ask for.”

This time, Carmilla truly laughs and as cliché as it may be, this is a sound Laura wants to hear more of. Way more of.

“What ? You never know with Silas.”

Carmilla shrugs with a smile. Fair enough.

Emergencies happen and the number is used not later than 2 weeks later when the library is empty again. The call leads to another and to a cluster of texts that gets farther and farther from the whole Printer Situations and rather become some attempt at friendship.

The inhabitants of the 3rd floor are rather content with this agreement. Less noises.

How they ended up studying together -well, Laura studying and Carmilla reading _would be_ more accurate-, she has no idea but she’s not going to complain. Though still not showing up to class, Carmilla is weirdly gifted in Philosophy, and Essay Bullshiting. Both coming in pretty handy to Laura as, once again, she pokes her in the side to get some answers.

Frankly, she thinks she could write the Grunt-English dictionary thanks to Carmilla, now.

She moves to hit her when movements in her peripheral vision stop her. Oh no. Oh _no_ . They’re dead. They’re _so so_ dead. She reaches for Carmilla’s hand and clutches it, leaning over the table to whisper vehemently.

“The librarian is coming, act as if we weren’t making any noise !”

All she gets is a raised eyebrow and a side glance to woman coming their ways.

“I want to keep my body _whole_.”, Laura insists as she sits back, smiling at the librarian.

“Good evening, kitty”, the librarian says, her voice laced with sweetness.

“‘sup, Mattie.” Carmilla answers, not raising her eyes from whatever she’s reading. Laura frowns. They know each others ? How ? And isn’t Carmilla scared of being skinned alive ? She knows this is Carmilla but still... sympathising with someone ? The scary librarian, in addition ?  
… Wait. It _does_ make sense, now that she thinks about it. They must be the best of pals.

“I see my little sister’s got another “study buddy” at her feet. Don’t be too noisy in here or I’m sure your skin would be a pretty good book cover.”, the woman smiles tightly.

“Careful, she might actually _believe_ it.”, Carmilla muses quietly without looking up.

“Oh no, no, we’re just frie- wait. Sister ?”

Laura looks incredulously between the two of them. The scary librarian is… Carmilla’s sister ? And how she didn’t know about it ? She stares dumbly at them, Carmilla discarting her book and Mattie sitting down quickly with them at the table. She’s so shocked, she misses the devilish smirk spreading on the librarian’s lips.

“Is this _her_ ?”, Mattie asks quickly, looking at her sister and pointing to the other side of the table.

Carmilla groans loudly and Mattie turns to study her sister’s “friend”. Under her steady gaze, Laura finds it quite hard not to squirm. Dark eyes leave her momentarily to drift back towards Carmilla before she’s met again with the most _terrifying_ smile she has ever seen.

“Oh this is totally her.”

Laura smiles awkwardly, frowning a little, searching Carmilla with her eyes. If only there would be some kind of voice-over telling her what’s going on.

“So you’re the _friend_ Carmilla asked my help to print the papers for because she doesn’t understand the printer. Interesting.”

“What ?!” Laura snaps back to her, eyes wide before searching Carmilla’s who, you have to admit, is doing a pretty darn _good job_ at avoiding.  
Mattie clicks her tongue, satisfied, before patting Carmilla on the head and leaving them to deal with whatever revelation that was.

Carmilla clears her throat, breaking the tense silence that fell on them.

“Haha. So this is awkward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Despite it being pretty old, I hope you still enjoyed it ! Tell me what you thought :)


End file.
